


Settling Priorities

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Geass Lelouch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Lelouch with Shiori's Geass. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as review.





	Settling Priorities

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Clamp and Sunrise do.**

**[SP]**

**Settling Priorities**

**[SP]**

During Prince Lelouch's visit to the Camelot Irregulars, he observed the Knightmare Frame Lancelot in a combat exercise as well as a flight simulation. It was a promising technology and its pilot, Honorary Britannian status notwithstanding, was capable of having a bright future so long as he was within Lelouch's eye sight. Unlike most in power, Lelouch wasn't one to turn down potential assets all because they weren't born as Britannians. Having some free time before his next appointment in Area 11, Lelouch also accepted Cécile Croomy's invitation to lunch, considering it was close to time and that he wasn't one to turn down an offer from a lovely woman.

"I'll get to work on it, right away, your highness." Cécile said kindly as she left for the kitchen, leaving Lelouch to look at a groaning Suzaku Kururugi and Lloyd Asplund curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked which stiffened them to respond.

"Uh, we probably would've warned you that Cécile is a bad cook, your highness, but then that would mean she would know by now, and Suzaku and I aren't prepared to deal with that." Lloyd informed with some reluctance.

Lelouch scoffed good naturedly. "Come now, Earl, she can't be that bad."

Suzaku shivered in fear before saying. "She makes sandwiches with sugar, ginger, and wasabi, Prince Lelouch, sir."

Lelouch looked surprised before finally nodding in agreement. "I understand your point, now."

"I wanted to talk her into taking a cooking class, but I'm so scared for my health that I'm worried it won't end great for me." Lloyd explained.

Lelouch looked conflicted for a moment before coming up with a good idea. "How about I go see if she needs help? It's the best I've got for now, after all.

Heading towards the kitchen, anyway, Lelouch found Cécile getting ready when he called out. "Ms. Croomy, may I have a word?"

Turning to him, Cécile Croomy smiled warmly before granting his request. It was then that he activated his Geass which he used to change Cécile's priority from cooking to learning more about cooking, therefore, allowing Lelouch to be of help for the moment.

"You didn't have to do this for me, Prince Lelouch, sir." Cécile said nicely as they were halfway done.

Lelouch smiled. "No, but I wanted to."

He then gave her a quick kiss which made her blush.

**[SP]**

**For those of you wondering, Shiori and her Geass aren't exactly non-canon, they just originate from the manga Code Geass: Renya of Darkness instead of the anime, which I figured was an acceptable technicality. The choice of pairing and role was suggested to me by OBSERVER01 on FFN, which I got to admit, wasn't a bad choice.**


End file.
